kayles_all_too_messy_jar_of_sandfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Jar of Ships/@comment-24894829-20160511020529
EEEEEK Coraline: Coraline's rounds weren't as boring as some Prefects made it out to be, but perhaps it was because they allowed her to dive into areas of the school that she only quickly walked through, not really looking at them as anything but a hallway or a room she passed and didn't care a thing about. If it wasn't for that, they'd probably be more boring, but even as a Seventh Year, she was exploring the castle like a Firstie, and that was a bit enjoyable. Today, she came across the Hall of Hexes, which never looked very nice (as far as she was aware, from passing it between classes now and then) and she wondered why they were yet to clean it up a bit, because it was really needed, and part of her wanted to go to the headmistress and get permission to start doing so, as she stood at the entrance, looking around. Teddy: It's late, after hours, and Teddy's aware that only the prefects will be roaming the halls right now. He's knackered, but upon late-night revision of his essay due in for Potions tomorrow, he realised that he's missing half of the information needed, and therefore he is on a mission to reach the Library and nick a book without being carted off to the Headmistress. Sneaking past the Hall, he sees the shadowy figure of a Prefect near the entrance, and he does his best to pass as silently as he can. Coraline: Coraline figured she needed to get on with it, and continue on with rounds, before heading back to the dorms. So, she turned around and got a figure trying to sneak past, her eyebrows furrowing, but her tone being a bit kinder than what she wanted it to be. "Hey, what exactly do you think you're doing out this late, after hours?" she asked, arms crossing. If it was a Prefect, or Greg for that matter, they wouldn't have tried to sneak past, that much was obvious, so it was definitely someone trying to get out of trouble. Teddy: His muscles freeze when a voice cuts through the silence, eyes closing in frustration as he expects punishment, but then the voice sets in his head and rings with familiarity. A smirk crosses his face, and Teddy turns round to face the girl he now can identify as Coraline. "Damn, Buttons," he says, voice echoing throughout the empty stone corridors. "Authority 'as changed yer." Coraline: Coraline shrugged, not at all pleased to see him, although she probably would be, at any other time that wasn't now, when she was sure she had to go tell him off to Professor Carter or somebody, "Ssh, quiet down, we don't need somebody else hearing and me getting in trouble for not telling on you," she said, her voice lowering as she took a couple steps towards him, "Anyways, what are you even doing out here, it's past the time you should be back at the dorms, you know that..." she said, eyebrows furrowed still somewhat. Teddy: He's secretly disheartened that he didn't receive some sort of more affectionate greeting, but he plasters on a smile as he approaches her, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, long story short, I basically bullshitted a Potions essay an' then realised that I missed out like 'alf of the stuff I needed for it," he explains. "So 'm off ter the Library ter nick a textbook." Coraline: Coraline nodded, before biting the inside of her cheek in though, "Teddy, I adore you and everything, but I don't think that's the best decision," she said, before sighing, "If you want, we could go stop by the Head Dormitories, and you could use mine...you'd have at least some protection that way, you'd be walking with the Head Girl after all, they wouldn't stop you and tell you off, if another Prefect saw," she made sure she kept her voice down, because she didn't need to be getting in trouble for this, but she could just say it was a warning, because in all reality, it was, and the next time she saw him sneaking out, she'd actually have to do something, "Or, we could not, and you can just try to get one, but there's about four floors between us and the library, there's got to be a couple of Prefects or professors in that space..." Teddy: Her lecture confuses him a little, and his smile contorts to somewhat of a bemused expression, but as soon as she's done, his grin returns, even though his brow remains furrowed. "Y'know, I'm gonna start callin' yer Sergeant, 'stead o' Buttons," he smirks, miming taking off his hat and bowing to her. "You should 'ave more faith in me, Coraline. I grew up in Liverpool - nicking things is second nature ter me." Coraline: "I have faith in you, I just don't have faith in your ability to avoid people who are out to get people doing exactly what you're doing," she said, before grinning, "Besides, you'll get to see my dorm, just don't tell anybody, and we'd actually get to talk to each other, because I'm not sure if you've realized, but we haven't really lately..." she then realized that there was probably a reason for it, like he wasn't interested in talking to her anymore, but it didn't seem like it...then again, she faked a good conversation all of the time, so maybe he was, but she tried to forget about it. Teddy: Upon the invitation, he grins, running a hand through his bed-head ridden hair that's sticking up in a rough style he usually hides with a cap. His smile faulters slightly at the mention of their lack of communication, something he reluctantly admits is true. "Yeah, soz about that, Buttons," he apologises, looking down a little. "Wi' your prefect business and me studyin' all the time, we never seem ter be in the same room anymore. But, I will accept that offer ter see your dorm room - I've secretly always wanted ter see the Head dorm." Coraline: "It's fine," she said, in acknowledgement to the apology, before she hesitantly wrapped an arm around his, and started walking him in the direction of the Head Dorms, "Actually, they're not all that special, they're just more...private, I guess," she shrugged, looking up at him and giving him a small smile. Teddy: His playful grin returns when they link arms, slotting together like puzzle pieces. "'ow's Gregory Blake as a roommate?" Coraline: "I haven't talked to him much, so I don't have very many things to say about him...but I think he's nice enough, and I wish we talked a lot more, because I think there's something there?" she shrugged again, "I guess we kind of just stay out of each others' ways. I let him do as he pleases, and I don't do anything that I guess would cause problems anyways...How have the dorms been, with all the foreign students?" Teddy: He tries to ignore the flickers of jealousy that arise when she says that she thinks 'there's something there', and continues beside her. "I'm no longer the strangest accent in the room, which is nice," he smirks. "The Krauts use far too much deodorant - seriously, it's like walkin' in ter a Lynx factory every time yer go into my dorm - and some of the French are arrogant as 'ell. But apart from that, they ain't 'alf bad." Coraline: Coraline nodded, although her nose wrinkled up slightly at the thought of the described scent, "Well, that's good, that they're not terrible, rather, but the smell, I'm so sorry for..." she said, "I'd suggest trying to crack open a window or something? I don't know if the windows up there open or not, but..." Teddy: "A lot o' folk have cast spells ter try an' get the smell out," he continues, turning a corner. "But this one Kraut - he's built like a brick wall, it's terrifyin' - walks round in a cloud of the stuff." Coraline: Coraline couldn't help but laugh at that, shaking her head slightly, "Yikes, I'm glad I haven't ran into him yet," she said, before biting on her cheek, falling silent as she thought to herself. Teddy: Hearing her go silent, he perks up the conversation. "So, what's yer dorm like? Is it all fancy, or is it disappointingly borin'? Us inferior students 'ave visions of Buckin'ham Palace when we think o' that place," he teases, nudging her playfully. Coraline: Coraline laughed, giving a small shrug, "It's pretty nice," she said, before thinking back to the Slytherin dorms, "I think the common room is the best place, but I think they always are? On the actual dorm portion, they're so much nicer, with more space than we get when we have to share, but when you see mine, if you do, it's just overrun with plants and textbooks, kinda takes away from the beauty or whatever you want to call it..." Teddy: "Oh, so there's plants everywhere?" he smirks. "Now I've gotta see this. Lead the way, Sergeant." Coraline: Coraline rolled her eyes as she was called Sergeant, but didn't stop him, as she pulled him around the corner, "It's nothing special." ---- WIP